Maintenance free non-metallic load center enclosures are finding increasing utilization within trailer parks and marinas wherein several satellite load centers are connected with a main or central load center. Each satellite load center includes one or more molded case circuit breakers or fused disconnect switches which connect individually with the distribution transformer or central load center. One such load center is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,875 entitled "Non-Metallic Load Center with Improved Bus Bar Construction", this Application is incorporated herein for reference purposes and should be reviewed for a description of the arrangement of the bus bars and circuit breakers within the load center.
When the load centers are connected within a satellite installation, the satellite load centers are electrically connected with the central load center by means of a radial-feed system wherein each of the two-pole or three-pole circuit breakers within the satellite load centers is electrically connected with the central load center by at least three separate wires. Where several dozen satellite load centers are involved, such as within trailer parks and marinas, a large amount of wire is involved along with a considerable expenditure of installation time.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a method and means for electrically connecting a central load center with a plurality of satellite load centers by directly interconnecting between the individual satellite load centers without requiring separate wire connections with the central load center.